I'm still here
by N3L
Summary: He left. Nearly broke her heart. Broke her best friend's and the remaining of her friends. Literally and metaphorically. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. That and maybe his best friend. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a year, since the Uchiha had left Konoha. Since the team, since _her _teammates were brought back bloodied and battered.

Dying.

The kunoichi walked down the bustling street of mid-morning, aware but unresponsive to the male gazes that traveled over her. She was no longer proud of receiving them, and continued down the street with slight annoyance biting at a corner of her mind. No, Ino Yamanaka went more from a joyful bubbly to a calm even almost cold at times demeanor. Her voice still rang out loud, as did her laughter, but it grew rarer through the months. People said that she finally grew up, became a shinobi. Some people merely stated that she became spiteful, bitter at the departure of the Uchiha. Those harsher simply said that from a narcissist harlot she grew into a cold-hearted harlot instead, but was a harlot nonetheless.

But as for Ino herself, she decided to focus on life more now or more like the act of being a shinobi, over enjoyment. As for those who labeled her to become apathetic, they were partially right, but it was more so that she was nursing the hard compressed stone of emotion that grew steadily in her heart, by ignoring it. The longing, contempt, anger and despondency she quelled inside her heart.

Her smiles were just as bright if not stretched a little too wide for emphasis. Her hair was still just as smooth. Her fashion sense was still as sharp as the kunai she carried on her leg. Her eyes still shimmered, but unlike before they stayed the same viridian hue, and now carefully masked whatever she felt inside. Her slender but curved body was now tightly muscled and lean. But the thing that changed that most about her was the way she walked. As each foot was placed obediently in front of the other, no extra energy was put into the simple task, no bounce in each step, though she still held her head high, with her back straight, there was an odd feeling that her straighter posture was merely a way to hold something up. Some sort of an invisible weight on her shoulders that threatened to crush her.

Shikamaru was almost constantly sent all over the place, due to his over exceeding intelligence, Chouji just happened to be on a mission, and…she didn't feel like asking Asuma to train her. As of now, the blonde was on her way to train. Alone. Though now it was more of a routine she gave himself even if they were here. Contrary to popular belief, Ino wanted to reflect on and improve herself, her abilities, and mainly her faults.

After walking quite some distance into a clearing in the depths of the Konoha forest, Ino Yamanaka leaned against a tree, did a few simple hand seals and created a simple clone. She made the simple clone go through her usual taijutsu routine, which started out slow and meditative like, then escalated into quick jutting movements as fast and as long as her body allowed her.

Throughout the entire time, Ino remained leaning against the tree, watching her clone's movements. A small but familiar frown began to creep onto her face as she studied her clone's movements.

'Too slow. So rough and uncoordinated. Bad defense…upper back open…arms too low…head too _high..._ ' She listed off in her head while watching 'her' movements. Watching her clone move, she saw so many invisible enemies, and so many potential deaths in store for her if it were a real situation.

Tired of seeing all her flaws she released the clone and started the routine herself with the same frown that appeared earlier etched on her face, trying to remember all the little details that she found.

'Calm.' She chanted in her head as she began her slow fluid movements; eyes closed. Moving her limbs slowly, she pulled the back as far as possible, then returned turned them in exchange of stretching another limb. This she told herself, would make her more flexible. Having a special bloodline to switch minds, Ino was particularly sensitive that what could not be seen, but to what was felt. She did this for the main reason to calm and strengthen her mind, forcing it to slow and focus.

'Calm.'

Soon her movements sped up, the movement of her feet drew sweeping crescents in the ground, sharp jutting lines, never stopping in movement. She added a new word to her mantra, control.

'Calm. _Control_.'

Finally opening her eyes, she reached the favorite of her routine. Flying into a full-fledged sprint she dashed up the nearest tree, didn't stop till she neared the top, till the nimble branches could no longer hold her weight then lept away into a free fall.

'Calm. Control. _Speed._'

Flipping mid-air, she twisted her body around and drew kunai and shuriken from her leg pouch and threw them at the mini targets she set up.

'Calm. Control. Speed. _Accuracy._'

Before she knew it, the ground came crashing faster, as she landed with her legs underneath her and as she barely felt the pressure of her momentum stopped by the ground, she leaned forward and utilized her motion into a quick roll, found her feet then pushed off the ground into a sprint.

She sprinted up anything the met her eyes, climbing, flipping, aiming, and falling.

'Calm. Control. Speed. Accuracy. _Endurance._'

Moving in random directions, she added the final and biggest challenge in the routine she set for herself. Forcing her eyes to stay open, her gloved fist flew to a tree, as the impact resonated through her ears, she pushed off the tree and aimed to kick through the softer branches of another tree. A crack echoed on the floor as a disembodied branch hit it. Wincing, she kicked off again, and repeating the process.

'Calm. Control. Speed. Accuracy. Endurance. _Strength._'

After some minutes of an eternity, the seemingly flying kunoichi bounced off another dented tree and crashed onto the worn ground.

Panting furiously, the rivers of sweat washed down her face, each an own personal memory, each a personal reminder to strengthen herself. To be able to fight, succeed and protect those around her. Not being able to go on the mission to retrieve Sasuke hurt her pride more than she let on. And Ino Yamanaka was every bit guilty of the sin pride.

Standing up slowly, she felt the bones within her quiver silently. Wincing with every step, she cradled her bleeding fists and blood-soaked gloves against her chest. Putting on her bloodied gloves after she inspected her bloodied hands, she went back to gather all the kunai and shuriken she threw. Walking up the trees and leaping in-between them with considerably less ferocity, this was to slowly sooth her heart that pounded painfully against her ribcage.

Finally finished the annoying task of collected her weapons; another groan escaped her lips as her limbs stung in protest as she lowered herself to the ground, a small stream in front of her. The groan morphed into a hiss then silenced as she washed the dirt and blood off her wounds within the cooled water of the stream.

-----------------------------

Now at mid-afternoon, the hottest times of the day, Ino planned out an hour or two of rest. After going home to take a shower and treat her wounds properly, she exited with a back-pack and wandered around one of Konoha's many street markets a while and then finally headed over to TenTen's house.

TenTen you ask? Why out of all people, _TenTen?_

Well, yes. TenTen. Over the years, it became a familiar routine for the both of them to meet and train together mid-afternoon. For the sake of indulging in some well needed girl talk, but also to keep to an unspoken agreement to help improve each other. But I can imagine why you still question the odd pair, why not _Sakura? _If you listened to everybody else, they'd say it was because Ino hated Sakura, being the last person Sasuke saw before leaving. Well, I guess you could say that it was partially true, only the wrong emotion was said to be felt by the blonde kunoichi. She didn't hate Sakura, she was simply hurt due to fact and…avoidance was her best choice at the moment. But she quickly managed to get over the hurt in the next few days when she saw each and everyone of the retrieval team's conditions. Now, slightly hardened, she focused on power taking on a slightly Naruto-like trait of extreme stubbornness when it comes to her training (Not that she wasn't stubborn before, just with different topics). Determined to be able to keep those around her from being harmed. But unlike Naruto, Ino was well aware she had a farther way to go. The damn dead last was like a sponge when it came to absorbing power. Her relationship with Sakura simmered, and despite what happened, they regained their closeness between each other, but Ino wasn't looking for another best friend in TenTen.

She was solely looking for a training partner. To quicken and improve her reflexes, she deduced that her best choice was TenTen after seeing her match against Temari in the preliminaries.

"TenTeeeeeeeennnnnnnnn!" Ino all but wailed as she knocked on the wooden door. A second or two later the door opened to reveal an expectant brown-eyed kunoichi. Delicately raising an eyebrow, TenTen gave her a dead-panned look.

"You don't always have to be so loud every time, you know? It's not like I don't know that you're coming."

Flashing a boyish grin, the blonde retorted, "You know that you enjoy my beautiful voice!"

With a scoff and a roll of the eyes, the brunette exited her house and the duo left together, chatting about nothing in particular as Ino for the second time walked into the woods.

"What'd you do this morning anyway? Shikamaru and Chouji are out on missions, aren't they?" TenTen asked.

Ino shrugged, "Nothing really. But I find ways to amuse myself." She finished with a grin.

The older chunin quirked an eyebrow in question, but chose not to ask the blonde for details. The two pulled of their packs, and TenTen stood and faced the Yamanaka with a smirk. " Ready when you are, blondie."

Barely upright with her light hair in a newly tied bun and with a water bottle in hand, Ino frowned a bit then took a swig from her water bottle.

"You know us blondes always have the fun." The blue-eyed female smirked right back at her, and then got into stance; giving the "go."

TenTen nodded in acknowledgement and took out a scroll, then leapt into action.

"Soushouryuu Projectile Weapons no Jutsu!" The many weapons that surrounded the offending kunoichi descended in a shower of fatal gleam.

Quickly directing chakra to the soles of her feet, Ino pushed of the ground and pulled out two of her own kunai. Barely a nanosecond after she landed, another shower of weapons came hurtling at her, she crouched low and rang forward, and deflected the major pieces of steel with her kunai, and got cut multiple times in the arm.

Mid way to the ground, she flipped and then sprinted to a tree close by to escape the unending onslaught of weapons. TenTen was an extremely skilled weapons specialist who possessed deadly accuracy Ino knew, and even a nanosecond of hesitation could equal to your demise while facing her.

Ino's personal training mantra came into mind. 'Calm. Control. Speed.' Wincing as a few splinters came off the tree she pushed off, she flipped midair and kept her eyes peeled open, fully alert and high on adrenaline.

Barely finishing her flip mid-air, Ino was floating upside down, and in the split second a huge shuriken whistled by dangerously before she caught it tightly and threw it back savagely, even though it would do no good. After all, what sort of summoner would let her own summon harm herself?

Grunting with effort, Ino flattened herself against the earth immediately, dodging the shiny blades that would've ripped through her head and torso if she had not made it.

Numerous "thunks" were heard as they embedded themselves into the innocent tree behind her, but feeling absolutely no remorse for it, she quickly rolled onto her back and swung her two kunai wielding arms upwards, cutting the thin threads of wire that were connected to the lethal blades.

Letting out a huge sigh of relief, the blonde stayed on the ground, a small triumphant smile on her face. "Eh, you're getting slower!" She joked to her training partner after picking herself up off the dirt.

The older chunin scoffed, mock indignant to her comment. "We've been at this for about a month, it's just been getting easier for you to predict my movements!"

"Pfftt, you're about as random as Sakura's mood swings when it's her time of the month."

And to that, the brunette simply settled for glowering at the blonde.

Patting all the dirt off her clothes, Ino gave her a playful grin; "You can beat my ass once we get move on." And with that she lunged at the other chunin. The grin didn't even completely leave her face as she came full speed.

TenTen's quick ninja reflexes kicked in without her consent as she ducked to dodge Ino's leg that came flying up to greet her face.

In retaliation TenTen lowered herself to the ground and used her leg to hit Ino's left leg that was currently the only support she had. The hit made contact, Ino nearly fell, but thanks to her flexibility she ended up flipped backwards instead. The two made eye contact, smirking in friendly competition then leapt into action again.

A sharp note of metal scarping against metal sounded through the air as the two clashed, kunai clutched tightly in both their fists. Being a master at weaponry, Ino ended up in the position of having both her hands up, defending against the more experienced chunin's offense.

Most glares and taunts passed silently between the two before they resorted to just plain Tai-Jutsu, relying on speed, agility, strength and endurance. Thanks to her secret morning self-training session, Ino had gained a slight upper hand.

But in the midst of their well-aimed kicks and punches, they were interrupted.

"Go, TenTen! You can do it! Explode in the power of youth!" Guess who.

"That's the spirit, my adorable student! Cheer on your teammate!" Another guess?

The two immediately froze, practically embarrassed that the comment, well more like Ino, but TenTen…gaining an immunity toward her...rather…unusual comrades, merely hung her head in resignation.

She quickly recovered with surprise. "Gai-Sensei? Lee? You guys...are…early…"

The two green clad shinobi stood before them, shining in all their…green…glory.

"Not at all. It seems that _you _are the one early in this case, TenTen. You have beat us here, and taken our idea to get a head start on training!"

Ino had never felt so awkward in her life.

"Well, um…Guess…I'll be going, TenTen. Nice to see you again, Gai-Sensei, Lee-san." With a nod to each she did a 180 and was about to march off –

"Wait! Ino, why don't you stay and watch this time? After all, the rest of your team is away, right?"

The blonde of the group half-turned, not entirely sure how to answer, but tried anyway before getting interrupted.

"Ino will be the witness to Lee's burning youth then!" Apparently Gai-Sensei answered for her.

"Yes, Gai-Sensei! I will do my best!"

Looking back on the chunin exam, the Yamanaka recalled Lee's intimidating speed and his oddly graceful movements. Curiosity got the best of her, and though TenTen already told her how the energetic teen trained…well, seeing it is different from merely hearing it.

"Well, um…I'll...what…should I do?" She asked tentatively, slighting twitchy from their constant outbursts.

"Just come over here and watch! Maybe you could learn something!" She was momentarily blinded by the deadly sparkle Gai harbored in his teeth, but nonetheless the last statement hit her like a ton of bricks.

_Maybe you could actually learn something._

Did she _dare _dream to one day be as fast as him? The thought merely saddened her, as she thought to what she was practicing earlier with the help of TenTen, Lee wouldn't have the slightest trouble to dodge them…and with those horrendous weights on too! The blonde looked sadly at the energetic Lee.

Contrary to popular belief, Gai certainly was not oblivious to what those around him were feeling. And at this moment, he felt some remorse coming from the blonde chunin next to him.

He witnessed a surprisingly large amount of self-control but from the tightening in her fist and the way her lips drew back slightly as she watched Lee, eyes down but closely taking in every detail, it was obvious. Gai smiled softly. He saw the determination, and couldn't help but think of himself, and of course, Lee.

He had also heard all the rumors of the famous "Ino-Shika-Chou" formation, but more specifically regarding the team itself. The team was the weakest according to rumor. Shikamaru himself was outstanding, due to his incredulously high intelligence and excellent strategizing capabilities, but as he advanced it seems that Ino and Chouji were left to fade into the background.

Because of the care Ino had always put into her appearance, people automatically assumed that she wasn't a good ninja, the familiar phrase, "dumb blonde," comes to mind. Sakura on the other hand, just recently had been upping up her looks, as people began to acknowledge her and even praise her. The two rivals seemed to have switch roles. And as for Chouji, it wasn't a surprise that he was underestimated for his power. To be looked down upon, not even given a chance, he understood. And truthfully, seeing it happen to the promising youth around him…

It was his weak spot.

And from what he saw as he approached their familiar clearing, the blonde next to him was exerting herself with every ounce of her strength, Gai smile turned a bit wry, as he noted, it seemed to have a touch of desperation in it.

Gai contemplated all this. And this was the reason behind his next action.

"Ino-san, was it?"

The lithe female peered up, surprised. "Yes, Gai-Sensei."

"Why don't you stop watching Lee and TenTen and show me what you can do?"

She stared at him briefly, not comprehending. For the love of her life, couldn't understand the Jounin's request, except for a knowing expression on his face…which…annoyed the hell out of her. It was something that all the sensei's seem to share.

"From what TenTen said, it seems that you haven't gotten any of your teammates to train with."

Still slightly dumbfounded, Ino managed a hesitant nod and a soft yes.

"Well, I will help you utilize your power of youth while I have the chance! Get up!"

Without giving her a chance to comply to his command, Gai grabbed the blonde's arm and yanked her up effortless then marched off, with a shout, "MY STUDENTS! I WILL BE HELPING INO EMBRACE HER YOUTH!"

"Yes, Gai-Sensei!" Responded Lee. His brunette haired teammate merely nodded.

The young kunoichi currently held prisoner at the arm by Gai, was…how would one say it?

Excruciatingly alarmed.

Yes, that should do it.

Excruciatingly alarmed.

"Wha—"

"I am going to train you, and help you embrace your youth!" Then he paused and turned his heavily haired eyebrow to her, "Unless you have any objections?"

As she mentally translated it into getting stronger, Ino stumbled a few incoherent syllables and finally settled on one.

"Why?"

The older men turned around, suddenly calm, and actually looking like a full-fledged jounin, well a bit more, since the hair cut interfered greatly with the image. He looked her squarely in the eye, much to the dismay of his 'new student.'

"Do you wish to improve?"

The purple clad chunin looked up at him, once again surprised and practically nodded on by an automatic reflex.

With that, the jounin swiveled around and continued to march. "Well then, I may not be able to teach you the best of Nin-Jutsu or Gen-Jutsu, but I can help you improve with Tai-Jutsu. Which will lead to more chakra capacity, then you'll be free to do whatever you want with it."

For some odd reason, the Yamanaka suddenly felt humbled, and looked down at her feet, while following behind him.

"Yes…" She almost felt like Sasuke with the monosyllable replies. She winced as she realized her own thought.

Just a few seconds later, they reached their apparent destination, which was a few meters from where TenTen and Lee were training.

Now the duo stood facing each other. Ino was once again, at lost for what to do.

Out of randomness, or god knows what that went through the mind of the green best of Konoha, because of that very moment, the chunin saw a fist coming her way and barely dodged it by bending all the way back.

In pure adrenaline, the kunoichi felt her body take on constant movement, dodging, leaning, flipping and flattening herself against the ground to avoid the flurry of physical attacks coming from the jounin.

It seemed that in the span of a minute, he was testing out her ability, because in the instant the minute in his mind came up, his attacks came harder and faster.

Wide-eyed the entire time, Ino's light hair was coming slightly undone from her tight bun. So far she had only dodged purely on instinct till the idea of actually trying to land a kick or punch on her offender came to mind. The label Jounin stopped her from acting instantly though.

After more dizzying rapid spins and flips, she decided that taking this physical fight to the trees would be better. She moved with an entirety while up high amidst the trees that she couldn't gain on the ground, well at least, not as well.

Sprinting up a tree, she looked back to see Gai on her heels, with a little push, she put more power into her sprint and bounced between the tree to travel up, feeling the strain on her muscles after a whole day's of training.

"Is that all you can do? Dodge?"

Irritation bloomed through her chest as she fell off backwards a branch, letting the chakra in her feet swing her around in a 360 around the branch, she paused for a split second to gain her balance only to get knocked off by an orange clad leg into a neighboring tree. It seemed that the chase would only stop when she managed to land a hit on him.

Panting like a dog dying of thirst now, she was _definitely _beginning to feel the strain. She pushed off another hundredth branch, pulled out a kunai and held on. Waiting for the right moment to strike.

But from the looks of it, it didn't look like she was going to get a _chance to strike. _MaitoGai, supreme Tai-Jutsu specialist, jounin rank, seemed to give her no openings.

Finally deciding to take a risk, as he aimed a kick at her, she took the resolve to hang on to his leg mid-kick with her dear life and see what would happen.

The impact knocked the wind out of her, but somehow her tired arms manage to hang on, and her one open eye, squinting with effort managed to catch the sliver of surprise that domineered in the Jounin's eyes.

Seeing that she immediately launched herself, using his leg as a branch (ouch for Gai) and then faked a motion to kick his back with her right leg, while he expectedly ducked her left leg and kicked his other leg down from under him.

Thanking whatever god there was, her leg actually _hit something._

'Oh Kami-Sama. I _did it.' _Ino presumably decided to give up that moment. She managed to bring the Green Beast of Konoha down, for a split second, but that split second was all that matter for her at the moment.

As she let a huge gust of air from her lungs, she deliberately gave the last shove a nearby tree and ending up falling head first toward the ground far below.

With her head up she saw her current opponent wear an unreadable expression on his face, but that wasn't the point. The point was that he stayed standing on that branch.

Flipping she landed as light as she could onto the uneven floor with exhaustion racking through her body. She felt a small rush off wind next to her and a thump; she wasn't surprised to see the same orange clad leg that knocked the wind out of her earlier into a tree. Following up the leg, she looked up to see Gai, with the sun hitting him. And she could've sworn that he did it on purpose, the way the sun hit him, it was one of those overdone cheesy hero movies, and as if by cue the sunset and waves came crashing behind him.

One of her thin eyebrows twitched in annoyance, as she wondered what she did to god to deserve this fate. I mean sure, she wanted to improve, but being hunted down by a green sparkling beast of Konoha seemed a bit…out of proportion, didn't it?

"Not bad." The Green Sparkling beast as mentioned beforehand spoke.

The kunoichi still knelt on the ground, recovering from the previous ordeal, looked up in question.

"You're very flexible, and your reflexes are pretty quick. And you work very well with your own momentum. You're speed is proficient for now, but you lack power, and your endurance could more work. Your counter was unexpected though, so not bad."

The chunin blinked then stood up. "…Thank you?"

She was greeted with a blinding sparkle. "Now, let's see if you can land a hit on me."

Ino didn't know whether to laugh or cry, but remembering the initiation of this 'practice,' she managed to grin back at Gai, and threw a punch at him without warning.

It was no surprise when her attack collided with nothing, as the green disappeared she caught it reappearing at the very top of her vision, and leapt.

And this continued for a quick a while, Ino pushing off furiously and with Gai disappeared when she was barely and inch away from hitting him.

She suspected that it merely Gai toying with her. And…so it went on, with Ino's various limbs meeting nothing but air.

It was truly getting to her.

But at least this only lasted for a few minutes, since it was clear that the chunin wouldn't be touching him anytime soon. It was a completely different story chasing the jounin than from running from him.

Out of all the people, she had to hunt down the one and only Green Beast of Konoha.

She vaguely wondered if this would really help her. 

--------------------

**A/N: **Tell me what you think. I'd greatly appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Wow Ino-Pig, you look horrible."

The sun had set long before and the pair now walked under the stars, both heading home. The blonde of the two indeed didn't look as perfect as she normally did, having just finished her apparent new "1000 _everything_" workout that Gai had been gracious enough to set for her. She wondered of all the sensei's why she had been struck with the masochistic and sadistic Gai. 'Of all people…why not Kurenai-Sensei?... or maybe even Kakashi, despite him being a pervert?'

With a grunt, Ino replied, "Cheh, you don't look so good yourself, Forehead Girl."

Sakura didn't look anywhere as near as exhausted as Ino, but she looked weary nonetheless, faint bags could be seen under her eyes. "That's because I've actually been _doing work,_ unlike you."

If it weren't for the amount of energy that was needed, the Yamanaka would've burst out in bitter laughter, instead:

"What have _you _been doing that's so tiring? The fish pick a fight with you?" She couldn't help but smirk as a familiar vein pulsed on her friend's large forehead.

" Very funny… Tsunade-Sama's just being lazy. I mean, she's making me check maintenance on some patients." A frown appeared on Sakura's face, along with irritation. The first she'd do when she'd get home was scrub herself clean of the invisible germs she imagined that laid on her very skin at the moment.

"Sounds like fun. Ah, well see ya, Forehead." The two girls split as Sakura turned into her street, her home a couple of houses away.

"Bye Ino-Pig."

Ino commenced to walk as slow as possible to keep an eye on the girl, even though it was only a couple of houses away…she wouldn't forgive herself if something happened to her. Seeing her enter her home upon satisfaction, she continued on a brisk pace.

With her head down, she didn't even need to look up, as her feet knew where to go without her consent, the path memorized.

A small bitter smile stretched her lips. All in all, she admitted to herself that she missed the way things were between the two, when things were simple, her cherished memories during the academy days haunted her mind. However, she could also not forget how Sakura turned her back on her.

That one hurt most of all.

A fluttered sigh escaped her lips. They were okay for now, their communication happened in constant bickering but that was just the way it always was after. She didn't feel like stepping up to change what she didn't start. At least, not in this point in time.

Ah, well, TenTen was a considerably good company in Ino's opinion. Haruno Sakura in Ino's eyes, would never change entirely. She still saw the little girl in her, afraid to reveal her innermost feelings, always protected by people surrounding herIt had evolved into a habit for the kunoichi to protect her precious people.

Old habits die hard.

But that was the difference between them. Sakura… she was always protected. Whether it was Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto or even _Ino, herself, _the girl was always protected. She didn't know how lucky she was…

Luck on the other hand, didn't seem to favor Ino, ranging from the choice of who she choose to protect, or even when she wished with all her might years ago that she just might be on the same team as a certain raven-haired boy. But to no avail, luck seemed to favor Haruno Sakura over her.

Except, for the part of Sasuke leaving of course.

That was where Ino's heart broke, but not because of what you think. Because the very next day, in the burning mid-afternoon, the girl came to her, bawling her eyes out. Ino's strong mind immediately connected with the past images of a younger Sakura crying to the one before her and encircled the poor girl in her arms. It was exceptionally rare for Sakura to come to her. Visit her even. Sakura was desperate the moment.

Ino didn't know if she would've cried if she was by herself, but she had no time to find out as she felt the pain of seeing someone close to you suffer. She didn't care what she was going to feel about the situation at the moment, all she wanted was the make the girl smile and laugh. Bring that sparkle back to her green eyes that were constantly filled with tears.

Because…despite her loud laughter and brash attitude, Ino Yamanaka had a big heart, and she didn't have the strength yet to kill it herself.

She didn't know that not so far into the future, she would discover that strength.

As she walked, Ino mused over that fact with eyes wide-open as she saw flashbacks of Sakura walk into her own home, and the many times she cried to her, for comfort.

She had pinpointed their problems on the one and only Uchiha Sasuke.

_Sigh_, Ino believed that Sakura really did _love _the guy. From all her blubbering that day, the Yamanaka figured out or concluded the true extent of Sasuke's hell-bent heart.

And then she called him a bastard.

After all, he was one, wasn't he?

The bastard had it all, yet he threw it away. The bastard tried to break _his_ best friend. The bastard _broke her best friend._

Yes, Ino seethed. It was a simple crush, more of competition, but Uchiha Sasuke never truly held a place in her heart, and now it was decided.

He never will.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke up to a monochromatic day. The sky was a bleaching white, and the gray sunlight streamed in through the half draped windows, appearing to grey everything it touched. Including, the Yamanaka herself.

After a few seconds of blinking the sleepiness away, she sat up bolt right, awake and ready. She was trained to do so. It was handy in case there was someone trying to kill you in your sleep, but in this case, it was simply annoying. She was fully awake and…there was really nothing exciting to do. Letting out an irritated noise, she flopped back onto her bed, knowing fully well that she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep if she had to, and propped herself on her pillow, gazing into the bleaching white of the current sky.

The irritation subsided every morning to give away to the calm of peace.

The life of a full-fledge kunoichi was harsh, degrading and far from pleasant. Ino would later on cherish these moments of peace and cradle them within the depths of her mind and treasure it as a precious jewel.

Her light eyes wandered aimlessly across the vast white.

Ino wondered for a fleeting second when winter would arrive. Apparently not fast enough for her tastes. Only one person knew how fond she was of the white season, and that person was lying asleep in her bed, pink hair messy and tangled, quietly whiling the minutes away, oblivious.

It was like magic to her. How the world transformed before her very eyes. The transition from deep reds, oranges and gold to a pure, blinding white was almost otherworldly. She was always on the constant search for beauty. It lay in everything, but it was displayed to blatantly in winter through her eyes.

Each snowflake seemed so distinctive. Even more delicate than the petals of the flowers she was so fond of. When the world was covered in silver and white, she could sit for hours and take it all in.

She could simply drown in blinding white.

With a sigh, she mentally scolded herself, 'Lying here and thinking won't get you anywhere.' Silently she got up, and performed her necessary hygienic rituals.

Without a mere thought or feeling she exited her house early that morning, just as the golden rays barely fought through the gray. To admire the more pleasing than usual morning, she greeted it with a gentle lope down the street and into the rugged forest.

When she started, the sky was a neutral blue that started off a brand new day.

The unusual morning seemed to be a tip-off of an unusual day. As she walked through the streets on the way to meet TenTen, what remained of the rookie 9 was more alive than ever.

Shikamaru was suspiciously _not _in his usual cloud-watching spot. Chouji and his chips were missing too. A small crease formed between her brows as she wandered in confusion. She turned from the bustling streets toward the weapon master's house.

Only to find that she wasn't the only one who greeted TenTen's wooden door. The remaining of Team Gai was currently just about to knock on the door. The Byukagan user appeared to be as calm as ever, like always and the tai-jutsu fanatic of a student seemed to be as energetic as one could be with knocking on the door. Azure eyes wide in surprise, she wondered if TenTen forgot to tell her some special event that was going on in her team.

The door opened to reveal a just as surprised TenTen.

"Oy! What's going on?" Ino didn't hesitate to voice her concerns.

The three turned their attention to her as expected.

"Hello Ino-san!"

"Hi Lee-san! What are you doing guys here?"

"Ah, didn't you hear? Naruto's back! He just got back yesterday! We're all going to visit him!"

Bright golden hair, deep ocean blue eyes, and loud laughter filled her mind. Surprised, she looked at the three of them, well, maybe just the two of them as she avoided the Hyuga's ever seeing gaze. 'Funny,' she thought, the greys of this morning was the day that they all went to greet the brightly colored ninja.

She snapped out of her reverie as Lee said something. "-you coming?"

"Ah, sure! Why not?" She flashed a smile at the second Green Best of Konoha. Though she would never admit it, Lee was…_cute, _in a way. She had a sneaking suspicion that if she had her way with him, he would come out looking pretty decent, and she grinned mischievously inwardly at the thought to actually carry it out someday.

The four of them headed out, with Ino to farther side of the group. Respectively farthest from the Hyuga as she possibly could be, she talked with Lee for a while and TenTen and Neji somewhat conversed. Key word: Somewhat.

Truthfully, Ino was slightly embarrassed for all those years ago, when she tried to "seduce" the white-eyed individual in the Forest of Death. Failing miserably. Looking at it now…she saw how foolish of an act it was. And now it looked even slightly degrading to her. She grimaced at the thought and continued to subtly avoid Hyuga Neji. There was no doubt in her mind that he looked upon her as…some…cockroach that should be hiding under a rock.

"So how's Sakura-chan?" Lee asked in eager politeness.

"Ah, forehead girl?" Lee frowned slightly at the nickname. "Nothing's been different really. She's still training with Tsunade-sama. Working with fish and all…Other than that, I think she's doing great, besides constantly smelling like them."

Lee smiled in response, and Ino was thankful that it was a normal smile. One that didn't sparkle and blind her, she thought about her plan.

Why wait, and instead just carry it out right now? Ino smiled, "So Lee, any luck with her?"

His advances weren't exactly a secret in their group. The older boy walking next her reddened just a bit before looking down, '_Cute.' _Ino thought. Though, of course, she would _never _admit it.

"Ah…well, we're getting along nicely as good friends." He looked up and smiled sheepishly, the matchmaker in Ino, came to a full awakening as her devious mind began working furiously.

She smiled though, a genuine smile to fellow chunin next to her. "Don't worry, Lee, I'm almost positive that she'll warm up to you. If not sooner or later."

The green clad shinobi looked up, delightfully surprised, and mirrored her smile. "Thank you, Ino-san."

Ino then shot a look that sent confusion to Lee's brain. "You know, Lee, if you don't mind, I think I know how make it sooner than later."

Curious, Lee peered at her in question, and raised those thick eyebrows of his. "What do you mean?"

"Well…If you'd let me say… _alter _your look a little?" She asked, almost coyly.

Lee frowned in response. "Ino-san, I appreciate it, but…I think that I'd rather have it if Sakura-chan like me, for me, and not the way I looked."

The Yamanaka nodded, understanding completely if not slightly dejected at the fact that she wouldn't be able to carry out her plan of 'Make-Lee-Look-Decent-And-See-What-Happens.' "I get it, Lee." She flashed him another boyish grin, "But feel free to come to me after you seal you're first date!"

Lee laughed lightly, "If you insist!" Then the laughter died on his face as if it were never there. He wondered if he could trust Ino enough to ask her this question. He had asked TenTen once and both were met with…an awkwardness that he didn't want to initiate again. The two veered off a few feet from Neji and TenTen. He was met with curious eyes that were a crystal clear blue.

He winced inwardly. Ino noticed. "Are you alright, Lee?" She touched his shoulder, slightly alarmed at his strange behavior. It was unsettling to her, how his happy face dropped immediately.

Lee looked up, still hesitant to ask, but started to speak.

"Ah...Um…Ino-san…Do I really…look that…_bad_?" He finished with a dejected puff of air exiting his uniquely curved lips. He instantly regretted asking, sudden rumors and thoughts revolving the girl being immensely shallow entered his mind.

The kunoichi glanced at Lee in surprise. She realized that her advance could've been interpreted in different ways. She never would've thought Lee would be insecure about the way he looked…considering…the way he dressed.

From the way he was tensed, she saw that he was nervous if not preparing to pass of whatever she said as a joke and laugh it off. She smiled softly.

"Mr. Rock Lee…"

Said person looked up in attention of his full name.

"I admit, the green jumpsuit? I think it's horrible. But somehow you make it bearable. And judging your facial features…" She paused, and even looked slightly flushed, demure even. So much for taking it with her to the grave, but _someone _should tell me at least.

"You're no Uchiha Sasuke of course. But honestly…I think if you're um…pretty decent looking, even cute. If not even better with a little help." She gave him a feeble grin, and touched her neck out of nervous habit as her cheeks pinked slightly, as if rubbed in rouge.

Lee for one was honestly not expecting that, and resumed to blink in one of the best owl impressions Ino had ever witnessed. She almost laughed at the peculiar resemblance. Seeing as he was actually taller than her, she looked up hesitantly in question. Awkwardly hoping that he wouldn't take it the wrong way…that she was hitting on him.

From surprise to a simply happy expression, he grinned down at her. "Thanks a lot, Ino-san. I believe that you're the first to ever say that to me." He noted that comparing the two rivals, Ino, in his opinion was also…nice to look at, well actually _very _nice to look at, but her beauty had more of an edge to it. He personally preferred Sakura's softer look to Ino's sharpness.

Relieved a bit, she grinned back at him. "No problem, Lee-san. Someone would've said it eventually anyway. Besides, " She leaned in closer to him. Lee blinked at the closeness.

"I don't get the big deal, about your teammate, I mean, he's not ugly, heck, he's prettier than me! But those eyes! They're so creepy!" She said in a hurried whisper, then lowered to peek wide-eyed at the duo still somewhat conversing, to look for any reaction in the two.

A blank look crossed Lee's face, then he laughed again in sheer amusement, noting that Ino Yamanaka couldn't be predicted in what she thought as everyone else so commonly thought.

The laughter had still not left his face as he responded, "Well despite that, he's still a powerful Hyuga. A genius." The familiar rivalry rose in his chest.

"That you'll beat in your hard work." Ino finished in a sigh, really, Gai-sensei talked endlessly even while doing back flips.

The two of them reunited with Neji and TenTen and approached a familiar three under the Hokage monuments. A loud familiar obnoxious laugher floated over to them.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, you look like you always did!"

Instead of going over to greet the blonde, he flew over to greet _her, _backwards mind you, thanks to Sakura's punch. Apparently, she worked very well with the fish. He noted that though Sakura grew her hair out again, it was sleeker and smoother than it was before. For no reason what so ever, she was reminded of the Hyuga and _his _brown shining locks.

Naruto flew bodily into Ino, who was thankfully next to Lee, and helped her support his weight that tripled due the momentum. She noted with envy that while she was forced back, Lee hardly budged from his spot.

Still momentarily delirious, Naruto groaned, blinked owlishly at the absence of rough cracked cement to be met with warmth.

"Geh?" The Uzumaki looked up to see green and purple mashed together, along with shiny coal black and pale gold, before he was dropped unceremoniously by the purple…_thing, _and was saved from greeting the pavement face first by the green one.

He was put down, and now in the standard position, he saw that the two green and purple "things" turned out to be Ino and Lee. He grinned on sight.

"Fuzzy eyebrows!" Naruto exclaimed happily in greeting. It was Ino's turn to wince at the nickname, she got to save her breath as Sakura delivered a slap on his golden head.

"Naruto-baka! Don't call him that! It's LEE! LEE-SAN!" The blonde kunoichi grinned. Yes, she was positive that she would warm up to Lee, if not sooner or later.

She blinked, at this proximity to the number one loudest hyperactive ninja of Konoha, something was…

Very, very _wrong._

Eyes bulging she realized what it was. "EHHHHHHH, WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET TALLER THAN ME!"

Naruto turned around and squawked indignantly back at the blonde female. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? AND WHAT KIND OF A GREETING IS THAT!"

"IT MEANS WHAT I SAID! YOU WERE A MIDGET! AND LOOK AT WHOSE TALKING! YOU GREETED ME BY SLAMMING INTO ME _HEAD FIRST!_"

"AHHH? THAT WASN'T MY FAULT! AND AT LEAST I DON'T TRY TO BLIND MYSELF WITH MY _OWN HAIR!" _

"WHAT DID _YOU SAY! _ AT LEAST **_I _**DON'T GO WEARING _ORANGE, _LIKE A BEACON SCREAMING, _KILL ME NOW!"_

"WHY YOUUUUU….!"

Ino noted happily whilst arguing with the 'village idiot' that Lee and Sakura were chatting animatedly together ahead. Well, it looked more like Sakura was complaining to him about her and Naruto…but oh well.

Sakura at the moment was relieved that Ino was the one screeching at Naruto, and not her, but the noise reached her effortlessly.

As Ino turned her head, angry and indignant, she smiled with satisfaction as the Uzumaki screeched in horror as her thick shiny locks whacked him straight across the face.

"WHAT THE HELL! THAT'S CHEATING YOU—"

"CHEATING! WE'RE NOT EVEN DOING ANYTHING!"

And so it continued like that, till the two quietly simmered down and settled for glowering at each other at a distance.

"Oy, TenTen! Are we going to get a move on or what!"

The brunette in question frowned at her. "After lunch, blondie."

Yamanaka's eyebrow twitched at the nickname and passiveness. "I said quit calling me blondie, dammit. I'll make sure to kick your ass later."

Fortunately her threat wasn't carried out adequately due to Gai's sadistic training for her the previous day. Her muscles stung in protest.

TenTen smirked, and raised a mocking eyebrow. The two were once again alone in the forest. "I though you were going to kick my ass, mmm?"

If looks could kill, TenTen would've had a hole for a face by now. Her sparring partner growled and muttered to herself. According to TenTen's hearing, it included something about revenge on a 'green freak.'

After said muttering, she got up and staggered toward her, gathered some chakra and decided that a masochistic personality would be best at the moment. Forcing herself to savor the pain was a common tactic, and she took it as she leapt of the ground, spun mid-air with a kick crashing down to TenTen, who unsurprisingly, blocked such an obvious attack, as Ino expected, and used the motion to attempt to knee her the other leg. But to no avail she also blocked it.

Grunting she flipped back and winced, then seemingly flew toward her, an arm ready to punch out an eye. The brunette smirked and merely side-stepped her, only to find herself fly back as Ino twisted midair while she flew by and a leg came to greet her with pain. It seemed to hurt Ino too as her muscles screamed.

Landing on her feet, she too winced in response.

"Ow…How 'bout we stop?" The Yamanaka panted and massaged her leg furiously, now collapsed on the ground.

Holding her head, TenTen grunted, "Funny you should say that when you got me in the head."

Ino managed to grin. "Well, though I didn't get your ass, at least I did kick you. Heh."

"Pffft, don't get cocky and testosterone pumped on me now."

"I don't plan in any near or far future to turn into the opposite sex." She made a face, and then tilted her head upwards a finger thoughtfully taping her chin.

"Neh, How do you think I'd look like as a guy?"

TenTen blinked at her, paused for a moment, then continued with a straight face.

"You'd probably be a pretty boy full of himself."

A kunai whizzed by her head. She smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino walked down the dark street; her ANBU uniform didn't do much to keep to cool night air away. Another mission, another day, another wasted breath, she peered up at the moon, and continued in pure silence. She felt hollow and numb. Empty and existing.

She hardly even felt the sword strapped on her back. She watched her breath wisp away like a white ghost.

So many more spirits would be lost in this night.

One just might break. Oh, but how she would make sure that that broken spirit would crawl and cling to life unfinished.

She felt her eyes warm, as the red glow invaded her pupils. The familiar shadows greeted her eyes, the odd erratic jump of time, every moment so clear every detail shining with an intensity she couldn't ignore.

She sucked in some cool air, still empty and existing. Funny, she thought she should at least feel nervous…or…_something, _some indication that she human. Well as human a shinobi was allowed. The walls had been closing in steadily, with more force and speed lately. Suffocating.

This suffocation was the motivation to her freedom.

She felt the familiar pull, as she evaporated from thin air.

The night was silent, only the walls could whisper of the figure that stood there moments before.

The sound of a body hitting the floor went unheard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: So…InoLee if you squint incredibly close. Reviews make me happy. **


End file.
